


Six New Messages from Bokuto Koutarou

by IzuKou



Series: HQ Rarepair Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQ Rarepair Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzuKou/pseuds/IzuKou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarepair Week Day 2: Distance - Hinata tries to do homework and Bokuto’s texts distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six New Messages from Bokuto Koutarou

Hinata sighed heavily as he exited Karasuno’s clubroom, shutting the door quietly behind him and making his way towards the stairs. He was not looking forward to going home. The only thing that awaited him at home was an oversized pile of homework that he needed to have finished by next Monday. Math, Japanese, English, and Japanese History each had its own separate pile sitting on the middle blocker’s desk in his room.

“Maaaaaaan… I just wanna play volleyball!” He said loudly as he unlocked the chain on his bike, pulling it out of the bike rack. He tossed his bag into the basket on the front of the bike and mounted it. He sat there for a moment, just looking at the clear, blue sky above him. He groaned. “This sucks… The weather’s so nice, too...”

He took one last longing glance back at the second gymnasium before taking off on his bicycle, not pedaling as quickly as he usually would. He was tempted to stop by the foothill store in order to waste more time, but quickly decided against it. He didn’t have much money on him anyway, so it wouldn’t do him much good.

The redhead paused in his pedaling for a moment as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, signaling that he had a new message. He smiled brightly, knowing that the message was most likely either from Kenma or Bokuto. He moved over to the side of the road and braked, taking the phone out of his pocket and flipping it open.

“ _hey!!!!!! r u still coming ths wknd?????_ ” Hinata’s smile widened even further; without even looking at the sender, he could tell that it was from Bokuto. The older boy had a strange tendency to use an excessive amount of punctuation in all of his messages.

“ _Yeah!_ ” He responded quickly, flipping his phone shut again. The middle blocker had made plans to spend time with his boyfriend in Tokyo during the upcoming weekend. Nothing was going to keep him from going. Pausing for a moment as he thought, he flipped his phone open again and sent another message. “ _I’m on my way home rn. I’ll text u when I get there!_ ”

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and continued his journey home. If he truly was going to Tokyo this weekend, he’d have to make sure that he got all of his homework done beforehand. He wouldn’t want to spend a single moment of his precious time with Bokuto on something like homework. Besides, he wasn’t sure that having the Fukuroudani ace there with him would be any help.

When he arrived at his house, he was immediately jumped on by his little sister. She had begged him to play with her, but Hinata told her that he couldn’t, that he needed to get his homework done. She had pouted at him cutely, her little cheeks puffing out in annoyance before she stormed off to her room, yelling that homework was stupid. He chuckled to himself, silently agreeing.

The teen sighed and moved up to his room. He tossed his bag away carelessly, hearing it land on the floor with a loud thunk. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and set it down on the table beside his piles of homework. Shrugging out of his jacket, Hinata folded it up and tossed it onto his bed.

Just as he was settling in to start on his Japanese homework, he heard his phone vibrate against the wooden table. Hinata jolted at the sound and let out a soft curse; he had forgotten to turn the ringer back on. He picked it up and flipped it open, turning on the ringer before he opened the new message.

“ _u home yet?????_ ” Hinata snorted as he read the message. Bokuto was so impatient. Maybe he should torture his boyfriend for a little while and leave him hanging. However, he realised that this might make the other boy panic, so he opened up a new message and began to type up a reply.

“ _I just got home!_ ” He pressed send, shut the phone, and set it back down on the table. Not even 15 seconds later, his phone let out a small ding, notifying him that, once again, he had a new message.

This time he really was going to ignore it for a short while. He needed to get some of his work done before he replied. The middle blocker opened his textbook and looked over the pages of work that he had to do. He groaned and face-planted right into the crack between the two open pages. It was too much. He was going to die before he managed to finish it all.

Hinata heard another ding and sat up again, staring at his phone incredulously. There was no way that was from Bokuto. Deep in his heart, the redhead knew better than to believe that, but he opened his phone again, hoping that it was Kenma. Both messages were from the Fukuroudani ace. The tone sounded again, and his phone displayed a notification that simply said ‘New message from Bokuto Koutarou.’

“Oh my god, Bokuto-san...” Hinata muttered, opening up the messages from his boyfriend one by one.

“ _u didnt get into ne accdnts on ur way home did u???????_ ”

“ _hey hey hey!!!!!!!! do u wnt 2 join my team 4 practice this wknd?????????_ ”

“ _if not thts ok!!!!!!!_ ”

There was another notification, signalling another message from Bokuto.

“ _hinata???????_ ”

Hinata let out an exasperated sigh and opened up a new message to begin making his response to the older boy’s texts. It was at that exact moment that the first year knew that he wasn’t going to get any of his homework done that night.

 


End file.
